Graveyard of a Madman Part 55
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 54 Today was the day! Both Chio and Usagi agreed that they would like all of the pirate crews and revolutionaries to attend their wedding and everyone pitched in somehow. All of the preparations were set, although, from what Timber, Mike, and Carson said, their ship was ready. This concept was absurd, it had only been one full day since they said they were going to build it in the first place, but they assured him that none of it was half done, it was all ready. However, there was very bad news as the Jollies were concerned. It seemed that this detour made them in very much need to leave, as much as they wanted to stay. Rinji, of course, was flabbergast to say the least, and tried to reason with Chris, but there was no time, they had to gather what they could for their journey, and go. Usagi burst into Sakura's room, seeing that she was already done packing up her things. Usagi: 'Sakura! Wait! Why do you need to leave right this moment? I wanted you to be my Maid of Honor! ''Sakura wore her usual, dismal, blank expression as she closed her pack and put it over her shoulder, her sword already at her hip. She went up to Usagi, and put both of her hands on either side of Usagi's face. '''Sakura: I am truly honored that you would give me such a prestigious position in one of the happiest days of your life, however, it cannot be as such. The captain says we must be going, and unfortunately, he is right. We must be going. Usagi gazed at Sakura through wavering vision as her eyes were obscured by tears that built up at an uncontrollable rate. Usagi: 'But... why? Why do you need to leave right now? Why on my wedding day? Please, Sakura! ''Usagi embraced Sakura, tears free flowing down her face as she clung to her with both arms, and her head rested on the black-haired woman's shoulder. She wept in the open at that moment, and over a length of time Sakura shared her embrace from her dear friend. The weight of all of their endeavors since that day they met in a dream, they had been through so much, and came so far as warriors that it truly was a shame that they should part under such circumstances. 'Sakura: '''Usagi, my dear friend, her shoulders and extended her softly in front of her at arm's length. I don't know if we will ever see one another again, but I will never forget you, as I know you will do the same for me. Take what I have taught you, take it with you through your life and grow from it. That is all we can do. After all, we're only human. With that, she kissed Usagi on her forehead, and they shared a very low bow. ''The Jolly Pirates gave a heartfelt farewell to their comrades, and boarded their ship. All of the pirates who fought beside them stood on the shore as the ship disappeared over the horizon, thus bringing an end to the union of the Nightmare Coalition. That was, however, when the wedding bells began to ring. --- The overwhelming sorrow of saying goodbye to their friends was easily overridden when the Tiger-Stripe Pirates first stepped onto the beach, and all of the Marimo Pirates removed their blindfolds, showing them their brand new ship. Rinji was absolutely speechless, Chio had stars in his eyes, Usagi's jaw dropped down into the sand, Alice's heart fluttered, and even Miko Nikk's eyes widened as she laid eyes on their beautiful new vessel. It was absolutely GIGANTIC!!!! It must have at least been fifty feet high, and well over two hundred feet long. It was made with a sturdy wood that was very dark, and there were ten cannon holes on either side of the vessel. It was the shape of a marine battleship, but the front of it was more narrow, giving it a great aerodynamic quality, and a silver lion's head mounted on the front with its mouth opened. There were three huge sails, and several smaller sails to accommodate them, all of them stood on two huge masts, and three smaller ones through out the ship. The cabin in the middle was gigantic, and looked as if it was two stories high above the lower deck, which was massive in itself. It was an absolutely beautiful ship, and all of it had that beautiful new wood smell that made the entire crew almost melt. '''Carson: So? Rinji? What do you th-- Rinji: 'HOLYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--- --- ''So there they were, on the deck of their new ship that Captain Rinji dubbed "The Esper Karala" in accordance with the lionhead figure on the front of the vessel. He was dressed in his best zoot suit, along with his lush, red captain's jacket that he wore on his shoulders without putting his arms in the sleeves. Chio stood to the left of Rinji in a white tuxedo, with his groomsmen: Gonzo Lee, Jiro, and D'Artagnan. On the other side stood Usagi's Bridesmaids: Ellis, Nikk, Alice, Dala, Kimi, Jana, Thoosa, and Pura. Rinji was the honorary Best Man, however, since he was also the Justice of the Peace onboard their new ship, it was a bit of a conflict of interest. Still, Rinji held his hands in front of him, and had a nice big smile on his face. All of them were in attendance, all of the pirate crews left on the island sat in the chairs facing the wedding party, waiting as Jiro stood beside Chio, playing his guitar with idle wedding music. That was, however, until Gopher gave Jiro the signal. He interrupted his own playing, and began playing the wedding march. Out of the main cabin doors came Usagi in her most amazing ceremonial kimono, and at her arm was a much taller, and bigger Goro who walked her down the aisle. '''Nova: Wait, he stayed here? Mike: outside the ship, on the pier beside it as he watched. Shhhh, this is the best part. Whispered They finished their wedding march, and Goro went over to Chio's side of the altar, and hugged his son before sitting down in a chair saved especially for him in the crowd. Chio stood beside Usagi in front of Rinji, and he got out a folded up sheet of paper, putting it in front of them. On the sheet of paper was a marriage certificate that their Captain had searched for all over the island, and at the bottom, they had signed it. Rinji: Dearly beloved! We are gathered here on this most auspicious day to witness the marriage of Runagai Chio, and Daro Daro Usagi. Let it be known that on this, our ship, the Esper Karala, that we hold power of union between whomever we choose, and these two have proven time and time again that they are willing to commit to such a wondrous, and sacred act as this. Never have I seen a doubt in their eyes, never a second guess in their actions, and never have I seen such a couple more worthy of this powerful bond of matrimony. Their vows have been set in stone, and proof of their unity etched into the wood of this very ship. directed their attention to their names actually etched into the wood of the cabin, and a heart drawn around their names. If anyone knows of any reason these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold th-- There was a GIGANTICLY loud snore heard from the crowd. Everyone looked around for a moment until Stormy looked beside herself to see that Knave was hunched over in his chair, and drool leaking out the side of his mouth as he snored a large sawing log once again. At first Stormy nudged him with her elbow. Once another, comically HUGE snore came from him, her face went red with anger and she clenched her hand into a fist. Stormy: 'WAKE UP!!!! his head into the deck of the ship, slamming his face into the wood. '''Knave: '''GAAAAHH! What?! ''He looked up to see all eyes were looking at him, even the bride and groom. Rinji's face was twisted in anger, and a killing glare. 'Knave: '''Oh... hehe, hi. ''After a moment, Rinji regained his composure. '''Rinji: Or forever hold their peace. There was yet another long pause. Excitement welled up in Chio, and Usagi's heart fluttered a great amount, because both of them knew what was to come next. Rinji: Do you, Runagai Chio, take Daro Daro Usagi as your lawfully wedded wife. To have an to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part? 'Chio: '''I do. '''Rinji: '''And do you, Daro Daro Usagi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love to and care for, to share his life along side him, til death do you part? '''Usagi: '''I do. smile began to grow, as did Chio's. Both of their legs were shaking. '''Rinji: '''Then by the power vested in me, on this vessel, the Esper Karala, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. ''They turned to one another, and gazed into one another's eyes. To the others, it was a simple moment in time, but to them, that moment lasted what seemed like years, centuries even. They had known each other for so long, and yet they felt that there was still so much more to discover, good or bad. Since her heart longed for him upon her capture in Wonderland, or the way Chio bashed his way through an entire army just to get her to safety. Since they cared for one another's wounds in the privacy of their own room, or the moments they shared when they did not quite know what to make of their feelings for one another. This felt so right, yet they were both frightened, and excited for what was to come in the distant journey ahead of them. Their lips finally met, and as they did, the crowd began to clap, standing up from their seats, and whooping for their newly formed union. Their kiss could have lasted forever as much as they cared, and as they broke their kiss, they couldn't help but go back into gazing into one another's eyes. It was beautiful, and it was wonderful. Yet, it was still, only the beginning. Graveyard of a Madman Part 56 Category:The Other Side Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story